Kinky Bedtime Stories
by Lovelylolita98
Summary: A few random short stories to read before bed.
1. Chapter 1

Sexy Bedtime Stories (one)

It was after school when my ex Ichigo and his friends asked me to go with them on a hike. Which was in the back of the school, the woods with the stream running through it. Since I had nothing better to do I thought of it as okay. Ichigo and I ended on good terms so I didn't think of it as too weird. In the middle of the woods there was this strange shed. "Let's go inside". Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at me while walking to the shed. "I think I'll stay here". I smiled feeling nervous.

"You're going inside". Ichigo grinned. He grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me. I began to dig my heels into the dirt. "I said I'll stay here!" I said in a louder tone of voice. It didn't stop him. He kept pulling me into the shed. "Stop!" I shouted. He wouldn't stop.

"Well, I need to go anyways. My mom just texted me. She needs me to pick up some butter". Grimmjow said while running off. I watched Grimmjow walk off. Then I looked back at Ichigo. We made eye contact and he began to grin. "Ichigo let me go". I tried to push him away. Yet he was too strong.

"Ichigo let me go! I don't wanna go in there. I need to get home". His grip tightened on me. "Come on Orihime". He pulled me to his chest and whispered into my ear. His heart was beating fast. I knew where this was going. Just like always. The third week after the break up I ended up riding him. Somehow he known how to get to me. After I broke up with him he was quiet at first. Now he constantly does this.

In a rush I kneed him in his groin. He was some how able to sit still. Even though I known deep down he was screaming in pain. "God dammit Orihime". He thrown me into the shed. I fell and scrapped my knee. "Ow Ichigo!" I shouted at him as I gotten back up. He shoved me into the creaky old shed and shut the door behind him. "Five months Orihime. It's been Five months for me and I know it has been over a year for you". He grinned grabbing my legs and pulling me towards him.

Ichigo placed himself in between my legs. "Moan for me". He grunted. "What?" I asked as he began to kiss and lick my neck. Never would I think for this to happen. "Ichigo please stop!" Deep down I wanted this. Its been so damn long. He was the only one I've ever slept with. I lost my virginity to this man. I was too scared to have sex with anyone else. I had the fear of being called a whore for such a thing. Now it's finally happening. It's no longer my fingers in between my legs, but Ichigo, the very man I'd dream of ramming me from behind and telling me to keep quiet.

His hands gripped my shirt and torn it open, looking at my breast he looked at them in a hungry manor,

"They've gotten bigger, and firmer". He grabbed a hold of my left breast and began to abuse it. pinching the nipple and tugging on it while sucking on my right nipple. I could feel my panties getting heavily wet as he continued to taste me.

"Please Ichigo". I moaned-biting my lip, trying to keep my moans to a minimum. Ichigo began to smile as he made his way to my waist. Pushing my skirt up and pulling my panties down. "I'll slide right in". He grinned. Ichigo began to undo his belt. I could see his hard on fighting to get out of his pants. It turned my one when we kept our clothes on like this. My back arched and our bodies pressed together as the tip of his cock pressed onto my lips and rubbed around my clit before entering me.

"Oh god, Ichigo!" I moaned into his ear, pulling his hair and wrapping my legs around him. "Be loud baby". He groaned while trying to get adjust himself to how tight I've gotten over the past year-since our last encounter. It must've been really bad if he slept with someone else after me. Yet, right now I can't worry about that.

He is tearing me apart. "Slow down!" I shouted. "Sorry, but I can't". He moaned as sweat dripped off his nose and onto my neck. He pulled out and forced me on my stomach with my butt in the air. This was my least favorite part. He'd be able to get into the depths of me when in this position. He knew it hurt me yet he enjoyed it. Made him harder.

Ichigo grabbed a fistful of my hair and whispered into my ear. "I know you're not ready so I don't plan on bothering with that. All I can say is try to not cry". He grinned as he pushed into me deeply.

My nails went into the floorboards and left scratch marks.

Moans escaped me. My arms gotten tired quickly and I began to feel numb from the pleasure. His hands had a tight hold on my hips as he pushed into the depths of me.

Everything ran fuzzy.

Right before I passed out Ichigo pulled out and turned me around while stroking his cock. He placed his hard cock into my mouth and shot his cum in the back of my throat.

His hands combed through my hair as he watched me drink his cum.

"Good girl". He breathed heavily. Ichigo pulled his cock out of my mouth and kissed me on the forehead. We sat there together indulging one another's company. "I didn't want to tell you this but that uniform is too tight on you. Take my coat, I don't want another man seeing your body". He stood up and handed me his coat. "Thank you". I huffed.


	2. Crash

In the Middle of Winter

On our way to the cabin we gotten into an accident and slid off the road.

Waiting for the pick up truck to save us we ended up here. Since the heat didn't work in my van we shared her body. Usually we fight over her but today was different. She is naked and riding me. Something I've always dreamed of. Seeing her suck of Grimmjow didn't help but oh well. This may be as far as I'll get with Orihime. Grimmjow grabbed her by a fistful of hair and thrown her on all fours. Quickly he rammed into her. I could feel rage going up and down my spine.

I ended up shoving my cock down her throat.

How this all happened, I'm not sure.

"Ichigo you don't even know where the fuck you're going!" Grimmjow shouted at me while groping Orihime's breast with his arm around her. "I know where the fuck I'm going I am just sick of you trying to fuck Orihime in my van!" I looked over at him. We all sat there in silence as anger risen in the room. We had just crashed and known we'd have to deal with one another for quite some time due to the fact that there were other collisions at least forty-minutes from where we were.

Orihime began to get cold so Grimmjow began to take her to the back of the van which didn't have any seats and began to cuddle her on the floor. After a while Grimmjow began to finger her. I got back there and grabbed Orihime. Her legs were splayed across my lap and her chest against mine. I could feel her heart pounding. "Fucking quit Grimmjow". I grunted at him. "Um, Ichigo". Orihime pointed at my hard on as she blushed. I was so sick and tired of Grimmjow always trying shit with her in front of me. So I looked at him in the eyes as I kissed Orihime, I bit her bottom lip and pulled.

She began to grind on me, creating friction between us. Her cheeks were red as I placed my hand on her breast and squeezed them. I sucked on her tongue as she grinded on me more. She wanted it from me. She wanted it terribly and Grimmjow watched as evidence.

In anger he pulled her off of my lap and placed her on her back as he crawled on top, kissing her and pulling her shirt off slowly. I pushed him away a bit and began removing her pants. She worn cute pink panties with thin lace. I could see her arousal through her underwear. Once her clothes were torn off from Grimmjow and I we went to town. Grimmjow and I played with her cute and pink pussy as she turned red with embarrassment. "Please stop looking". She groaned trying to cover it up. Grimmjow took her left hand and I took her right hand. Pinning her down and looking her in the eyes. Grimmjow placed two fingers inside of her as I rubbed her clit.

It wasn't too long till I removed my clothes and allowed Grimmjow to play with her some more. He was kissing her so hard that her lips were beginning to bruise. I pulled him off of her a bit and began to take over as he tasted her clit and made her moan. I sucked on her pink nipples and caressing her breasts.

"Ichigo, please". She moaned. It made me twice as hard when she asked for it. I pushed Grimmjow aside and placed myself in between her cream like legs. I gave her one last kiss before shoving my cock inside of her. She began to whimper as I pushed deeper, reaching her limit.

Her moans grown louder. Grimmjow made her quiet by shoving his cock into her mouth. It was strange yet so erotic to see her like this. I couldn't hold back any longer. I started to fuck her harder. She had to stop sucking off Grimmjow due to this. Pissed off-Grimmjow pushed me off of her and gained top.

Grimmjow held her legs straight up in the air and forced his way inside of her. "Too deep!" Orihime moaned over and over. He then spread her legs waide enough to where she was practically doing the splits.

"Grimmjow!" She moaned louder.

In a rush I placed my cock into her mouth. Like a good girl she sucked on the head and placed her hands on my base.

She was teasing me by pulling away and giving more attention to Grimmjow. That's how it all happened.

Here I am ramming my cock into her mouth and watching her gag with it so far down her throat.

It didn't take too long for Grimmjow to cum and for me to take over. She climbed on top and gave me a sweet smile. "Orihime". I groaned her name as she grabbed my shaft and put it inside of her tight little pussy.


	3. So Gentle So Sweet

So Gentle, So Sweet

She waited for his return. He was already four hours late.

Sobbing in her bed she looked at her phone.

It was already midnight. She began to think about another woman he may be with, how unimportant she was to him. After all this is the fifth time he has done this. Was it punishment? Why was he doing this. Why won't he text back? These questions began to consume her.

Then the door creaked open.

As she peaked over her shoulder to look at who it was. "Ichigo?" She mumbled out to the man in the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and climbed up to her. "I missed you so much". He pulled her in close and kissed her on the forehead. "Ichigo!" She cried into his chest. Every painful thought she had of him vanished as he held her in her arms.

He began to kiss her gently. They longed for each other. To hold and love one another again after so long. Thinking of each other everyday from morning to night, and now they are finally seeing each other again.

"Please don't leave me again". She cried as she laid back down and he looked at her soft face. "I don't plan on it dear". He kisses her once more before removing his clothes and getting under the sheets.

its been so long since he felt her warm pale skin like so. They took their time loving one another. Caressing each other slowly, "Orihime". He breathed as she sucked on his neck and bit his earlobe.

He sculpted her body with his hands and mouth. Making her moan in pleasure as he kissed his way down her stomach. Ichigo wanted to taste her again. She was so sweet, how she tasted drove him mad. He loved watching her moan as he licked her pink folds.

"Oh god". Orihime moaned as he pressed two fingers inside of her. She was so tight, he couldn't wait to put his cock inside her.

Orihime then gained top and started to kiss Ichigo. Swiftly she moved down to his erection. She forgotten what it felt like in her mouth. How salty is cock was on her tongue. She wanted to taste him as soon as possible. She ripped his jeans off and thrown them onto the floor. As she began to put the tip into her mouth, her hands worked on the shaft. He enjoyed the view. She never looked him in the eyes, she always thought of it as too embarrassing. Yet she teases his cock with her warm mouth while looking directly at him.

Ichigo pulled away from her. It was time, he couldn't handle much more of this.

"Please Ichigo!" Orihime moaned loudly while spreading her legs for him.

He had hunger in his eyes as he pushed the head onto her pussy. This was the sensation he needed right now. Right before he pushed into her the door creaked open. "Daddy?" His young boy shouted. They quickly covered themselves and masked the anger in their voice. "Hey, you want me to put you to bed lil' guy?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah". Little Kurosaki rubbed his eyes and walked to the hallway. Ichigo thrown on his boxers. and walked his son into his room.

After getting him back to sleep he walked in to see Orihime was already passed out. "Damn". He muttered while climbing back into bed and cuddling his queen.


	4. Latex Cat Suit

Cat Suit

Orihime gotten ready for her night time war with the mass murderer Ichigo Kurosaki. He doesn't know it but tonight is the last night he will be alive. He is a danger to the human race. He must be taken out.

Her order was to sneak in a kill him. Use of weapons was against their rules. Using a weapon shown weakness to them. Sneaking in and breaking his neck won't be easy, but she has faith in herself.

As Orihime gotten on her latex catsuit with matching mask with two metal plugs to breath out of and red tinted goggles she leaped around on the roof of the murderer. He was a bad man. Killed anyone in his sights. He owned a mansion but had no workers because he kept killing them. Sneaking in would be easiest part of this mission. Killing him may have a few troubles.

Once she was outside his window, Orihime peaked inside to see him passed out on the bed. Looked as if he was drunk when he passed out. He was wearing his day clothes and was barley on the bed. There was another human on the bed. It seemed to be a dead body. Kurosaki must have slept with her then seen no point in having her around anymore.

Without a second to loose Orihime tries to pick the lock on the window by sliding a thin stick through and detaching the latch. When she looks up in the window one last time there he is. Staring down at her and pissed off.

Not even able to flinch he rips through the window and grabs her by the throat. Ichigo tossed her inside. Orihime hit the cement wall hard. She coughed up blood. She was too dizzy to defend herself in any way. Today was her last day of living and she knew that.

"How dare you try to sneak in and attempt to kill me. Hmm, I may have a use for you since she didn't". His hand got a grip on her chest of the suit and ripped it off. Unleashing her breast.

"I knew it, you'll for sure have some damn use for me". Her arms and legs felt numb. She couldn't stand up for shit.

In her paralyzed state he picked her up and thrown her to the couch. "Sorry but the bed is being occupied right now". She looked over at the poor woman from before. What was he going to do to her.

"You're the first woman to attempt to kill me. I kind of like you". He grinned at Orihime. She began to collect herself. She was here on a mission, not to cry like a child. Forcing herself to breath and regain feeling in her limbs while he began to unzip himself she thrown him on his back by kicking his chest. While he was still down she put a knee on his throat.

"Today I sentence your death Kurosaki Ichigo". She breathed. He was still smiling. Somehow this was comedic to him.

"I think I am falling in love with you". Orihime seen his arm lifting and in an instant she pinned it down with her legs. She sat on his chest with her legs spread and keeping him down.

"That won't be enough". His devil grin began to creep her out.

In a blink of an eye she was on her back. He ripped off the latex that covered her precious female part.

"I will let you live if you can please me like you have been this whole time". He whispered in her ear. What was she supposed to do? Keep fighting him?

Orihime went to punch him in the throat yet he stayed still. She tried to keep her breast covered as he played with her pussy.

"You're a virgin. How tasty". He grinned at her. She twisted a leg around his head and pushed back. He was on his back and she was sitting on his face. Licking her sweet spot.

Without permission her hips began to roll as she felt the pleasure dart through her.

His hands roamed her thighs as he began to taste her. Flicking his tongue at her erect clit. "More". She slipped. She covered her mouth once she realized what she had said.

It was too late. She already started to feel on his hard cock. He pushed her down and crawled from under her. He was kneeling behind her ass. he plunged deeply into her. She groaned loudly as he continued to push in and out of her. She could feel herself being torn apart.

Ichigo didn't bother removing her mask. It kept it even more exciting. Railing a mysterious woman who tried to kill him but win her over with sex. It felt as if she was sucking him in she was so tight. Kurosaki rolled Orihime over and spread her legs wide apart, holding her ankles far from one another. Before he entered she was already afraid of the damage he was about to do.

"No!" She gasped as he shoved his cock inside of her. He was hitting her uterus hard. Knocking the breath out of her and making her scream.

After a while she began to feel the pleasure in it all.

Ichigo let her ankles go and let her wrap her legs around his hips.

She could feel him cum inside of her. He laid on top of her breathing heavily. "Leave before I change my mind on keeping you alive". That was all she needed to hear before running out of the room and back to head quarters.

000000 0000000000 00000 0000 000 00000 000000 000000 00000 00000 0000000 00 0000 0000 0000 0000 0000

A/N

So this was super dark and I didn't want to write this one just yet and I'm sorry for those whom couldn't stomach it. I know it's a bit terrible but writers block is a bitch and I was digging from the bottom of the barrel today. Thank you readers who follow me and give me support you are amazing as fuck yo!

I'm also trying to make more updates and getting into the groove of uploading a chapter twice a week at the least. This was cut short I know but I didn't know how to end it. Next chapter will be ultra sexy and fucking steamy as balls! I promise! xoxoxo

Lovelylittlelolita98


	5. Sexting

College Girls

All my life I was told about college girls and how crazy they can get. My senior year of high school I wanted to go to college only because I wanted to live the crazy college life.

Truth is. College isn't like that at all. Yeah, crazy parties everyday. Yet they some how suck more and more.

I sit in this English room almost everyday and when I get home I'm too tired to even go to a party afterwords.

My life taken a sudden change when I began getting these strange texts from this girl. At first it was a picture of her ass. I gotten it in the middle of class. I didn't know who it was and how they gotten my number.

For weeks on end she'd text me pictures of her nude body. Never showing me her face. I would find myself viewing the girls in all my classes and in the hallways to see if she went to my school. Sadly I can't tell who it is.

I always ask her if she could give me hints. She'd always reply with "You've seen my body, figure it out".

She'd always send me pictures in the middle of class. She'd always tell me how she takes them just for me. How she plays with her clit while thinking of me on top of her. She known how to get me hard as a rock. I didn't know what to do about it. Asking her to wait till I say I'm alone will make her want to tease me more. It's a game to her, yet I am falling for it more and more everyday. The pictures get more and more graphic. Her hand would always be covering her pussy but recently she has been showing it off to me and god do I wanna taste it.

She'd send me videos of her playing with herself. This has been going on for too long. I wanna put my cock inside of her. She calls me "daddy" and asks to be punished. Sometimes she will get me so hard that I would have to stay sitting down even when class is dismissed.

This woman is beginning to get me sexually frustrated to the point of no return. This all changed when she left her underwear on my doorknob to my dorm. Attached was a small note. "Thought you'd enjoy this while you play with yourself tonight ;)". I have them under my pillow. I can't get rid of them. This is the most fucked up thing I've ever done in my life. Jerking off while holding a pair of some strangers underwear.

She leaves more and more pieces of herself near me. Today she left her apartment key in my mailbox. It was in a pink envelope with a large winky face written in sharpie on it. She wants me to come over tonight at nine. She asked for me to bring a blindfold. I wonder so much about her.

I feel shaky when I open the door. The apartment is dark. I can't see a thing. Next thing I know is I'm being pushed on the ground. I can't see her but she easily put the blindfold on me and begins to kiss me. She makes her way to my zipper and removes my pants in one swift move.

Accidentally I begin to moan loudly as she put my whole cock in her warm mouth. She sucked nicely on my shaft and flicking her tongue all around the head. God she is good. I can feel her hardened nipples on my thigh as she sucked me off. I wanted to feel her more. Every time I went to play with her body she started to push my hands away.

She placed me inside of her tight little cunt.

"Ugh, Kurosaki kun". She moaned. I couldn't help myself anymore. Quickly I shoved her on her back and ripped off the blindfold. She was beautiful. Orange long locks and vast eyes I could loose myself in.

"Sorry", I groaned I began to become rougher with her. Grabbing her by the hips and shoving my cock deeper and deeper inside of her. She began to moan loudly as I moved inside of her.

Oh god, it's too soon. I'm gonna cum already. I can't hold back. I can't stop.

Next thing I know, I'm cumming inside of her yet I can't stop moving my hips. She looks at me with confusion. Sadly I was equally as confused as to why I can keep going.

I bent her over and slapped her ass as she groaned feeling my pulsing cock inside of her. I pulled her hair and pulled her up. Whispering in her ear while ramming into her. "Cum for daddy". I groaned while rubbing her clit. Soon I felt her walls tighten around and suck me in. She was throbbing on the inside.

Her ass was beginning to turn red from me slapping it over and over again. Her pussy looked better wrapped around my cock.

I pulled out and came on her back and fell to the floor. "Fuck". Her and I said at the same time. "Name's Orihime Inoue". She gave me her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Orihime". I smiled.

We laid there on the carpet heavily breathing and sweating onto one another.

"Wanna do this again some time?" I grinned.

She laughed. "Sounds good". "How'd you get my number?" I asked before putting my pants back on. "A friend of mine had your number, I thought it would be fun to play some Hide-N'-Seek". She got up and put on my shirt. "I'm keeping this". She kissed me.


	6. A Beautiful yet Gloomy Day

Beautiful Day

For some strange reason, today was the most beautiful day of them all. I can't tell if its because she sits next to me without the walls being up or her smile that is for my eyes only.

Her hair was placed in a simple ponytail for the day. Such long hair spiraled down her back and onto the wooden porch we sat on as the trees swayed in the wind. God she was beautiful.

"Prince Kurosaki, would you like some more tea?" She asked grabbing my old cup. "Yes please". I grin, I don't know what it was, but watching her pour me tea made me grab her wrist and kiss her plump lips.

Of course, if we were caught, she would be killed on the spot and I would not get punished at all due to the fact that I am going to be king. I get married tomorrow and this will be the last time I will be able to see Orihime smiling. We wouldn't have midnight talks. I can't contain my love for her any longer.

She was shocked. So shocked she stood still. Allowing my lips to roam her mouth to her neck. I unbuttoned her blouse slowly. "Prince Kurosaki, we can't!" She tried to warn me and keep quiet. "I know I'm terribly sorry". I pushed myself away from her and stood up. "I will be excusing myself to my studies". I wiped the shame off of my lips. How could I force myself onto her like that? I acted like an animal.

As I stepped away she tugged at my robe. I paused and looked at her. She had heartbreak in her eyes. "Never mind". She let go and looked away. I quickly rushed myself away from her. The situation was unfair. I don't want to put her in harms way.

I've now hurt her more than I've hurt myself this time.

I'm sorry Inoue.

After five years of marriage with Rukia I still thought of her. Not once have I seen her since. Less and less I'd think of her due to all the work I had to do. I would drown myself in work and social life. Until my father's funeral. I was now to take over his kingdom. She was there, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Damn she was so beautiful. The sun hit her long silk hair. The maids were to always have their hair in a bun. It is improper to have it in any other style.

After the funeral everyone left. They hated his guts so why should they stay?

I found Orihime washing dishes. We were alone in the kitchen. She kept silent, my arm reached out and grabbed her shoulder. Whipping her around to face me. I grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Just like last time, her lips are so soft. They taste of mint. I bite her bottom lip and cup her bottom. Never have I been this turned on by a woman. She made me go mad.

In a quick swift I push her dress up and bend her over the sink. She was already soaking wet for me. Just for me, how I wanted her from the beginning. "Kurosaki". She groaned as I entered into her tight cunt.

"Shh, we must be quiet". She already known that. I wanted to feel her naked body on mine. Sadly this will have to do for now. I want to caress all of her body and love every inch of her. Dammit.

I grabbed her by the shoulder and the hip and began fucking her senselessly. It didn't take long for me to cum. I pulled out and she instantly dropped to the floor and swallowed my load.

As she did so I ran my fingers through her hair and looked her in the eyes. Taking in this moment and hoping it never ends. I want to hold her every night. Nobody else, just her. Never have I done something so revolting with a woman. It only felt right with her.

She got up and cleaned me up then herself. "Thank you Kurosaki". She bowed. I grabbed her by the chin and looked longingly into her eyes. "No need to thank me. If anything I should be thanking you". I pressed my forehead onto her, feeling the connection.

"Falling in love was the best thing to ever happen to me, and for it to be with you brings me joy Orihime".


	7. The Funny Thing About Rumors

Bad Girl

I ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, I tossed him onto the wall and shut the door behind me. "Why are you spreading those stupid rumors Ichigo!" He began to chuckle. "Why would you care about what a little person like me would have to say about you?" He began to piss me off more. "Because you have been telling everyone that we had sex at Rukia's party. Now Ishida won't talk to me". I fell to my knees and sat next to Ichigo on the dirty floor.

Ichigo stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. I slapped his gesture away. "Leave me alone". As I began to walk out the door he pinned me to the wall. "Dammit Ichigo!" I shout as he begins to roll his fingers around on my pussy. No this can't happen". My hips roll to the rhythm he created. "Fuck". He groaned as he lowered himself to get a better view. As he placed his mouth on my pussy, he pushed two fingers inside of me.

My nails dig into the wall and leave small scratches. He stands me up just to make me face him. He looks down at me as if I am just a piece of meat. He strong hands touch and rub my breasts. As he began to suck on my nipples his hands found their way to my ass. Grabbing my thighs and squeezing my ass. I wanted him. God I want him.

"Orihime". He moans into my ear while stroking the tip of his cock on my clit. Waiting for my 'okay' to enter me.

"Please Ichigo". I bite down onto his shoulder as he plows into me. It felt as if he was tearing me open. We begin at a slow pace.

My nails dig into his back.

This all happened so fast yet it feels so damn good. My hands are all over him, one minute I'm clawing his back, the next minute I'm pulling on his hair.

It didn't take long for him to cum. Sadly he hasn't had sex in over three months. I sit on the floor. Feeling completely exhausted. "Stand up". Ichigo announces. I look up to see him rubbing himself. He bends me over a desk. He pushes the head in slowly. That tearing feeling came back after he started to speed up and smack my ass.

His hands found their way at my neck. Choking me from behind. In this position I could feel him deeper inside of me. The feeling made me scream every time he pushed into me.

Ichigo pulled out of me and let me fall to the floor. He put his cock in my mouth and made me swallow. It was in my throat. I could feel it pulsating in the back of my throat and cutting off my breath.

"Fuck". He pulled his cock out of my mouth. "Well now its true". Ichigo grinned.

I sat there on the cold ground in shock. What just happened? It taken me a minute or two before I could open my mouth and say anything to Ichigo.

"You got what you wanted. Now find a way to defuse this". I stated before dressing myself and leaving.

What an asshole.

The next day at school it was nice to see that it was defused like I asked.

"Orihime". Ichigo called out to me. He had that creepy grin in which always gave me a clue to that he had something fucked up to say to you. As I walk up to him he holds out his phone to me. I look at the screen and there it is. A bunch of pictures of us fucking. How great. "What do you want?" I finally say.

"Sex. Give me head right now in the bushes over there, and I won't let these pictures end up in the wrong hands". Sadly it was in the wrong hands already.

"Fine". I felt scared. We could get caught and that's equally as scary.

We make our way to the bushes. "Ichigo, please". I beg. "Please what?" He begins to lift up my skirt and rub my pussy through my panties. "Not here, after school at my place, please?" I beg while moaning softly in his ear. "Fine baby girl, but you will have to fuck me in the shower". I agree and we head to class.


End file.
